Zetsu's rose
by Ghostwiththemostbabes
Summary: The re-uploaded version of my previously posted story, contains adult themes course language and yaoi, the parings are the Akatsuki partners and Zetsuxoc and Tobixoc. If you do not like yaoi than please do not read.
1. nightmares

Hey there this is a re-type of the Zetsu's rose story, I messed up on this and so I am going to re submit it I am sooo sorry for those of you who reviewed. I will try to post the chapters as fast as I can type them up.

Talking

_Thinking_

White Zetsu

**Black Zetsu**

_I was running running but from what I don't know it was dark all around me and silent too and then I heard the horrible terrible pounding __**thump thump**__ the sound was coming from all around me and then over the horizon they came towards me the horrible giant, dogs. I stood shocked for two seconds and then I screamed "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh". _ I sat up in bed breathing hard and covered in sweat and thought "_oh great I had __**that**__ dream again," _I sighed "_that can't bode well for today."_ I looked over at my bedside clock it read 6:30, time to get up, I thought while yawning. I got out of bed went to my dresser and

got some clothes, and went to the bathroom to take a shower, as the hot welcome water washed over me I thought about my dream and what it might mean the last time I had that dream my best friend Naruto broke their arm, I sighed as I finished washing my hair and turned off the water and got out; I dried myself off and got dressed for school. As I was walking to school I met my best friend Naruto and as we exchanged hello's I saw Sasuke sneak up behind Naruto I smirked and said " hey there …Sasuke" Naruto than spun around to come face to face with sasuke and they were so close

that their noses almost touched. Both of them backed up a few steps and both were sporting a faint blush on their cheeks, "hey t-there Sasuke what the heack are you doing following us?" Naruto asked regaining his composer first, "I wasn't following you dobe" Sasuke said with a smirk. "I was just walking in the same direction as you". At this I rolled my eyes and thought "_whatever lover boy" _ "come on guys we'll be late for school if we don't hurry up." That was just on the way to school when we got to school we only had about 15 minutes to get to our lockers, then get to class. I already had my things for first period math with Iruka-sensei, but then when I turned the corner I ran into something hard, and I fell backwards onto my butt, the thing I had run into or more correctly person was Zetsu, the boy I have had a crush on since we were in pre-k.

_Flashback_

_The kids in pre-k did not let me play with them because they thought I was weird, I would always sit under the oak tree and talk to myself, and from a distance it looked like I was talking to the grass; well if the kids avoided me because it looked like I talked to the grass, they avoided Zetsu because he looked quite scary, wouldn't you be scared if a kid in your school had two different types of skin tones, and a Venus _

_fly-trap growing on your shoulders; well Zetsu looked like that, his left half of his body was white while his right half of his body was black, not only that but he would often have conversations with his black side. All of the kids avoided him entirely, well except for me that is. I found him to be quite interesting. The day we became friends was when the class had to pick partners so we could trace and paint each other's _

_hands. Well no one picked me and definitely no one picked Zetsu, so we were partners. He would not talk to at first; he probably figured I was like everyone else; that avoided him because he looked strange. _"_Hi there, I said to Zetsu" he gave me this funny look like ' are you talking to me', he then started having a conversation with himself so I waited patiently, his conversation sounded like this:_

_Zw "hey that girl just talked to us."_

_**Zb**__ "__**Don't say anything she will probably insult us like the others do."**_

_Zw "But she might want to be our friend we should at least say hi back."_

_**Zb "Fine we will say hi but that is all."**_

_When he finished talking to himself I smiled at him and he blushed a little. "H-Hi" he said as he stuttered a bit. We spent the rest of the day talking while we painted each others_

_hands._

"_Hey Zetsu lets always be friends ok", I said with a smile on my face. Zw " sure", Zb "whatever" he replied back with an even bigger simile that showed all of his pointy teeth._

_/ end flashback/_

I was really happy that day because I made a new friend. "Whoops, sorry Zetsu-san" I said while laughing sheepishly, "it's ok" **" be more careful next time clumsy"**

They told me as I nodded my head a little, he then grabbed my hand and pulled me up off of the floor, " come on, we don't want to be late and make Iruka-sensei mad".

"**Pft as if, but whatever", **they told me while we walked into class. What I did not notice until we were actually in class was that Zetsu and I were still holding hands.

I did not notice until Naruto said something, "so are you finally going out with him?" he asked while wiggling his eyebrows, that was when Zetsu and I looked down at

Our still linked hands and stole a quick glance at each other, we than let go of our hands, but I had a feeling that we were both blushing from embarrassment.

--

That's it for now please review and be kind, criticism is always helpful, but no flames.


	2. first kiss

Chapter 2

First kiss

Talking

_Thinking_

Zetsu white

**Zetsu black**

When we both regained our composer we walked to our desks and took our seats. My seat was two rows back from the front of the class, I sat at the last desk near the window, I liked sitting there because two rows in front of me sitting at the last desk near the second window was Zetsu; now Iruka-sensei was not usually late to class, but today he came in about two minutes late. "Sorry I'm late class on my way here I had to help a new student find his classroom" was his excuse and after he said this the whole room had an idea where he had been, he was visiting his boyfriend Kakashi-sensei. Kakashi-sensei taught English and he is the laziest teacher at Snicket high but he was also the smartest teacher here. I would normally pay attention to the lesson, but I was too busy thinking

about Zetsu and me holding hands. By the end of math I had managed to write down our homework assignment but that was all, I had not been able to copy the problems on the board, but I was not worried I would just copy them from Naruto at lunch. The bell rang signaling the end of first period, I got up carrying my books with me and when Zetsu was ready we walked out of class together. In the hall we met up with Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke, Naruto, and I all had gym second period while Zetsu had English. "Oh joy" I said sarcastically "we get to go to gym with Guy-sensei, he'll probably

make us do twenty laps around the gym while he and his aid spout words about spring and youthfulness." I stated while cringing slightly. "Maybe he won't be in gym today" said Naruto; there was about a three second pause before the three of us said "nah". We all knew that it was unlikely that Guy-sensei would not be in the gym. We said goodbye to Zetsu, then we headed out the front door to the school. Our gym was in the second building to the left of the main building, the gym had two basket ball goals, one on the east wall closet to the door and one on the west wall near another door that led outside to the football field. When we entered the building there were about fifteen other kids just standing there talking to one another, so we decided to take a seat on the bleacher

and wait for gym to start; it was about five minutes into class when vice principal Shizune came in and announced that Guy-sensei would not be able to teach because he had come down with a cold, an d Rock Lee would not be able to teach either because he had caught Guy-sensei's cold. The whole gym was silent until we were sure Ms. Shizune had left then everyone jumped into the air and yelled out a "yes finally" then everyone took out their cell phones and started to text each other, while Sasuke, Naruto, and I could not believe our luck we would not have to run laps or do anything else, we all said "cool" at the same time. I thought to myself "_well since we do not have to run might as well sleep"_ and that is exactly what I did; I had not been asleep for long when I caught snatches of Naruto and Sasuke's conversation. "hey Naruto there is something important I have to tell you" said Sasuke, at this I peeked open an eye and watched what was happening and I knew from the look

on Sasuke's face that he hoped to make Naruto the happiest boy in school. "What did you want to tell me Sasuke?" questioned Naruto "you see Naruto I have liked you since we were little kids" Sasuke replied he then cupped Naruto's face and gave him a kiss on the lips, not along kiss but a kiss none the less. Then before Naruto could say anything Sasuke said "I really like you just like you don't make me say it again" "you just did" Naruto told him, Sasuke only hmed and they said each other's names and hugged. I just had to giggle at that, at least Naruto now had a boyfriend and I was happy for both of them and just when I was about to go back to sleep the bell rang telling us it was time for lunch.

well here is the re-posted chapter 2 please review again i am so sorry i had to do this but-i have no excuse just please review again even if it is to yell at me TwT.

**Zetsu white- please review for my girlfriends sake so she does not do something drastic to me; Zetsu black-review or else i will eat you**

**Luna-please black don't threaten the reviewers and white what do you mean do something drastic(crosses arms and glares at white while drumming fingers)**

**Zetsu white-nothing honey 0.0; i love you ^^;  
**

**Luna-that's what I thought(wags tail and ears) I love you too  
**


	3. meeting the pack

Meeting the pack

Talking

_Thinking_

Zetsu white

**Zetsu black**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
**

Sasuke, Naruto and I picked up our books and walked out the doors near the east wall. We made our way to the main building. When we got inside and to our lockers we put our book in the lockers and grabbed our packed lunches (at school lunch was crazy, so everyone in our group brought their lunches from home). We than waited for Zetsu to make his way to us so we could leave for lunch together. "So, how was English with Kakashi-sensei?" I asked both sides of Zetsu gave me an exasperated look "he was ten minutes late to class" **"he gave us one of his dumb excuses, he is just spending time with that dumb dolphin, Iruka-sensei" **"you don't have to be so mean to Iruka-sensei" they both told us. I thought "_oh boy, if Iruka and Kakashi-sensei don't keep their relationship to offschool hours there is bound to be big trouble"._ Once the four of us were ready we left the school and headed around the back to the tall oak tree. As we got closer, we could see everyone was already

there. Naruto and Sasuke sat at the base of the tree as did Zetsu and I. if you looked up and to the left you could see a black haired teen with stitches tattooed all over his body, his name is Kakuzu, he is the treasurer of our group, he handles the money for our group and he is also very greedy and stingy. Next to Kakuzu leaning back against the trunk was his white haired, purple eyed boyfriend Hidan, now Hidan was the only religious one in the group, he would invite us all over to his house just to watch him stab himself in the heart; ok on a normal person they would die(so don't try this at

home kids!)well so did Hidan but the difference was Hidan is immortal, so he can't die for real(though Kakuzu keeps trying ). Hidan was part of a religious cult that worshiped a God named Jashin and Jashin-sama demanded blood sacrifices, that was what Hidan was doing when he stabbed himself he gave his blood to Jashin-sama (Hidan and Kakuzu argue every chance they get, but they end up making out later). On the branch above Hidan and Kakuzu sat a red head with chocolate brown eyes named Sasori eating a tuna sandwich. Sasori was one of the artists in our group, he thought art ought to be eternal and last forever, which always caused his boyfriend to argue over which art was best. Sasori was also a puppet master, he would put on puppet shows for the elementary school

kids, he was voted third hottest in school. Now his boyfriend had long light blond hair and ice blue eyes, some fringe covered his left eye and he always wore his hair in a ponytail on the top of his head, Deidara is his name and he is the second artist in our group, he believes art is fleeting like fireworks they should be seen for a few seconds, then be gone the next. Now Deidara liked bombs because of the explosion they caused Deidara also had mouths on the palms of his hands and they helped him create his exploding sculptures, though he did enter a few that were not bombs into the local art show and won first place. Sitting at the top where the tree forked off to the left and right sat the leaders of our group Pein (though everyone called him Leader-sama) and his girlfriend Konan.

Pein was a cool dude he had almost neon orange hair and his eyes were grey and had rings around his pupils. Pein was also scary strong and nobody messed with him, his girlfriend or his friends; this guy had never lost a fight. Konan had blue hair and dark red eyes, she always wore an origami rose in her hair; that flower had been a gift from Pein when they were little. Konan was the beauty of the group, but she was also as tough as her boyfriend and you don't want to mess with her on a bad day. If you turned to the right side of the tree you would see the next two friends of mine. Sitting against the tree trunk was Kisame, he was 6 feet 3inches tall and he had light blue skin, three marks that look like gills on his face and dark blue hair, did I mention he also looks like a shark and he

may look mean but is really nice, he is always there to help if you need it. Itachi is his boyfriend, Itachi has long black hair that he always wares in a low ponytail, he had two stress marks one on each side of his nose and no one knows how he got them, he won't tell you either. Itachi is the genius in the group; he was actually supposed to be a senior like Leader-sama and Konan-sama but he

wanted to be held back so he could be a senior with Kisame. Itachi is Sasuke's older brother. Below Itachi sitting on a branch all by himself was Tobi. Tobi was the clown of this group, he had black spiked hair and he wore an orange mask over his face, he won't tell us why he wears it just that he won't ever take it off. Tobi is Sasuke and Itachi's distant cousin. Tobi is the only one who does not have a partner in our group. (To read a description of Zetsu go back to chapter 1) I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Luna and I am about 5 foot 9 and I have long black hair with natural light

green mixed in, I also have wolf ears on my head and a wolf's tail (and yes I can be a bitch sometimes). I was just about to eat my sandwich when I spotted a kid I had not seen before, _"he must be the new transfer kid"_. He had his lunch and was looking for a bench to sit on, but there were on benches back here just the oak tree. I turned my head and looked up where Leader-sama was sitting and asked "hey Leader-sama is it ok if I invite the new kid over to eat with us?" Leader looked over at Konan to see what she had to say, "Let's let him dear, no one should have to eat alone". Leader

nodded and looked down at me telling me to go invite him over. I got up my tail wagging excitedly and ran over to where the new guy was standing, when I was next to him he said "hello my name is Haru, are there any benches back here?" "No but you could come and sit with my friends," he gave me a skeptical look "its ok I won't bite and no one should have to eat alone" I reassured him; he nodded and followed me back to the oak tree. When we got there I said "you can sit on the ground or on the only other available branch next to Tobi the kid in the orange mask, can you climb?" "Yeah" Haru said as he put his lunch bag in his mouth and jumped up grabbing the branch and pulling himself up no problem, he sat next to Tobi and began eating. I looked up at Pein and he gave me a look saying 'meeting your apartment' I nodded my head and went back to eating my lunch. I knew Pein would talk to everyone about the meeting after Haru finished eating and went back inside the school for third period.

there's chapter 3 yay

**Zetsu-please review again**

**Sasori-what do you mean third hottest! i should be number one!**

**Luna-Sasori you are third because Itachi is first and Hidan is second get over it**

**Deidara-don't be mean to my danna un!(hugs Sasori and pats his head) don't worry danna I think you are the hottest thing alive un(kisses Sasori on the cheek)**

**Sasori-mumbles-I'm seme brat(pouts, then smiles)  
**


	4. Talking about Haru

Chapter 4 talking about Haru

Talking

_Thinking_

White Zetsu

___**Black Zetsu**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
**

The rest of lunch was spent quietly eating, well it would've been quiet if certain people did not start making out (l will let you figure out who). The only ones not making out were Tobi, Zetsu and I. The three of us just tuning out the others kissing noises. When I looked up I noticed Tobi sigh in what could only be longing, I also noticed that he was wearing a long green scarf today, the scarf was long enough so that I could tug it to get his attention, when he looked down at me, I told him to jump down and follow me. I waited till he was on the ground and still holding his scarf, I pulled it to make him start walking; we walked for a while till we reached the track field, I let go of his scarf and twitching my ears asked "what was that sigh for back there? What were you thinking about?" he rubbed

the back of his neck and laughed sheepishly "well I was thinking about Haru actually, you know how I am always hyper and can't seem to calm down?" I just nodded and he continued "well when Haru and I were talking I didn't feel the need to bounce around so much, I actually felt calm listening to him talk" he told me I had to give Haru props because no one in our pack could calm Tobi down and here was Haru who could. My thoughts on this were "we have to get Haru to join our pack". After a few minutes of thoughtful silence I turned around and headed back to the tree knowing that Tobi would follow, my ears swiveled to catch what was being said by Leader-sama. When we reached the tree Pein said "ok now that these two are back (my ears flattened and I stuck my tongue out at

him) we are all meeting tonight at Luna's apartment to discuss the new kid, Haru, everyone will be **there**, Konan and I will pick up some pizza's and everyone will be at Luna's at 8:00 is that understood" Leader-sama explained while glaring, everyone gave a shout hai meaning that they understood. My ears swiveled in the direction of Hidan and Kakuzu's voices Kakuzu muttered "they better get a good deal on some cheap pizza, because I ain't paying some damn high price for some fucking pizza" "you know they ain't fucking going to just to spite you dumb ass" Hidan replied to

Kakuzu. The bell rang than so we all went back inside the school to go to our third period. I had third period English with Tobi, Deidara and Sasori. When I got there the latter three were already sitting in the front row, so I took my seat in between Tobi and Deidara. I was about to ask Deidara a question when Tobi said"hey Deidara-sempai, Tobi was wondering if you had a nickel" Deidara sweat-dropped than glared at Tobi and said "no Tobi I don't have a fricken nickel un, so shut up un." "sorry Deidara-sempei" Tobi replied down hearted I just sighed and rubbed Tobi's back he looked up at me

and I could tell he was smiling, I wagged my tail making sure to whack Deidara in the head and smiled back at Tobi. I turned in my seat and giggled silently at Deidara who was spitting hair out of his mouth and asked "so Deidara-kun how was your fourth of July?" "it was great un Sasori-danna and I had our own fireworks un we went to a secluded place and set them off it was awesome true art un" he said excitedly gesturing with his hands how big one explosion was. "yes Deidara-chan gave me my first kiss there as well" said Sasori looking both dreamily and hungrily at Deidara, seeing that

look I had an idea that they did more than just kiss, but I shook my head before thoughts of yaoi started forming and I got a nose bleed. Kakashi-sensei was late again like always and third hour all he did was read his perverted book that the librarian Jiraiya wrote. Kakashi told us our homework was to read pages 25-30 in our English book and write a summery over what we read. We spent third period reading, writing and comparing summaries with each other. Than the bell rang saying it was time for fourth period Acting. Now acting was my fav class because when we had to pick partners, I always picked Zetsu, that plus everyone in the pack had acting even Haru.


	5. My teacher the shark lady

Chapter 5

My teacher the shark lady

**Disclaimer: do I need to say it, fine Luna does not own Naruto**

All day I had not once thought back to my nightmare, but now I wondered when something bad would happen. I had not told anyone about that dream; I did not want them to worry. The last time I had that dream; it had been five hours after and Naruto broke his arm. I tried not to think about the dream, and instead I thought about Zetsu. That's when my mind went into the gutter, _"holy mama" I said (picture Zetsu just out of the shower with nothing but a towel on)"so sexy" I thought drooling. "I feel so good after that shower" white said, "__**hey there baby why don't you come over and help us get dressed" black said, **__while wiggling their eyebrows. I was just walking over when I heard a familiar voice calling me back to reality._ "-ey, Luna, Luna! Are you feeling ok" "huh" I replied once my

cleared up. "I feel fine", I looked to my left and found Naruto staring at me; "why do you ask?" he then grinned like a fox when realization hit him "well because your nose is bleeding." I lifted my hand to my nose and brought it back down; sure enough I had blood on my hand. "Oh shitake mushrooms", I ran to the nearest bathroom and whipped my nose clear of the blood and came back to where Naruto was standing. "So let me guess you were thinking about Zetsu ne? " I felt my face burn and knew I was blushing redder than a tomato. Naruto just laughed like it was a joke; I smirked "not like you don't think the same thoughts about sasuke". He stopped laughing and his whole face turned red as a tomato; "come on or we'll be late for 4th hour". Naruto and I walked out of the school and turned right, heading for the other building next to the main school. When we got there, my nose had stopped bleeding and before we entered I stopped Naruto to say "you tell anyone about what

happened, and I will show everyone an embarrassing picture of you at last year's Christmas party." He paled visibly and just nodded, and we entered the theater. The inside of this building was huge, it had a couch center stage, and chairs were placed in front of where a stage would normally be. The reason I liked this class was because of the teacher Mrs. Hoshigaki-sensei, that's right Kisame's mom.(2) she was really cool and she did not mind if anyone whether they were straight or gay made out in class(3). She always had romance and other scripts, so we could practice for projects. Mrs. Hoshigaki was just like Kisame, she was 6' 5" and she had light blue skin and dark blue hair and three birthmarks near her eyes on each cheek that looked like gills. Everyone was already there and I

noticed that even with Haru sitting next to him; Tobi was just as bouncy as ever, it made me laugh to see him happy. Well the moment Naruto saw sasuke, he ran over and glomped his boyfriend and they started making out. I looked around and spotted Zetsu, so I took a deep breath and went over. "Hey there Zetsu how is your afternoon going?" "My afternoon is going great, Iruka-sensei did not give us any homework, and he couldn't remember where he put them." "Lucky you suck" I said playfully shoving him. "**Oh shut up not our fault he gave you homework and not us". **At this I felt bad I had just been joking, but cheered up when white said "don't be so men to her and apologize now" "**fine whatever, sorry Luna" black said** a little sarcastically. I was about to comment but Mrs. Hoshigaki came out of her side office and said "alright everyone, please take out your scripts and get into your pairs and start practicing." I saw Haru raise his hand and when she pointed he said "Mrs.

Hoshigaki, I don't have a script or a partner." "Hmm….well you can share Tobi's script and be his partner, also everyone after 10 minutes, you will come to center stage and perform in front of us all." She told us. I watched as Haru went with Tobi to practice, I than moved to where Zetsu was and we began to practice our lines from Romeo and Juliet. It was the balcony scene and I was really excited because this would be the first time I would get to kiss Zetsu. All of Mrs. Hoshigaki scripts had kissing in them which got practically everyone horny, which just made their acting more perfect. The 10 minutes were almost up and Zetsu and I were on the part where Romeo and Juliet share a goodbye kiss. We were about to kiss when Mrs. Hoshigaki told us to stop and come to center stage.

**Luna-Hi again(stares to the left and twitches ears).**

**Kisame-(walks on stage next to Luna)Yo s'up, dude why is my mom the acting teacher? that's just weird.**

**Kisame's mom(walks on stage)-what do you mean weird honey, come here you have something on your face(spits into rag and wipes Kisame's face)**

**Kisame-ugh-mom! would you stop and leave me alone I ain't a little kid anymore! sheesh(wipes off cheek).**

**Luna-awe cute, anyway please review and i hope to see you next chapter.  
**


	6. Surprise famous last name

Chapter 6

Surprise famous last name

**Disclaimer: I do not repeat do not own Naruto**

I sighed "geez, and Zetsu and I were about to kiss". I gave them a look that said 'come on' and just when I turned, Zetsu gently grabbed my arm and spun me around, they then pressed their lips to mine, it was the most wonderful kiss I had ever

Been given, my tail was wagging a million miles an hour. When they kissed me, I gasped which caused me to open my mouth. Zetsu stuck his tongue in and explored my mouth, running his tongue over every nook and cranny, tasting and testing my reaction.

When we pulled apart panting slightly, I was blushing and so was white Zetsu, black was blushing too but you could not see it.

Zetsu's P.O.V

We heard Mrs. Hoshigaki call us to enter stage just as we were about to kiss Luna. When we heard Luna sigh, we looked at her and she gave us a 'come on' look. I was debating with my black half about whether or not to just kiss her. "I want to

Kiss her, but she may get disgusted with a freak kissing her" "**ok 1. We are not freaks, and b. just do it you moron, you may not get a second chance." **I would have argued further but Luna was leaving. "Fine then." So we gently grabbed her

Arm and spun her around. We pressed our lips to hers, when she gasped we took the opportunity to put our tongue in her mouth and explore every nook and cranny of her cavern, she tasted sweet yet there was a hint of sour and salt to her and

We could tell she was a feisty one. She then started kissing back and we were in heaven and knew she had to be ours. We broke the kiss panting slightly and we could see a faint blush on her cheeks and we knew we were blushing. We held her hand and walked to center stage.

Luna's P.O.V

Zetsu held my hand and I knew I wanted him as mine and mine alone. We walked to center stage but I could not pay

Attention to what Mrs. Hoshigaki was saying, because I was still in heaven from that kiss. I only snapped back to attention

when Mrs. Hoshigaki **called **me by my full **name** "miss Luna china would you please pay attention to what I'm telling you." I

realized I was in deep trouble because none of the pack knew my last name, I had asked all the teachers to call me by my

first name, I guess Mrs. Hoshigaki forgot, but I was saved from explaining to the pack when leader-sama gave everyone a

look that said 'we will talk about this tonight' we all nodded and I waited for what felt like an eternity for class to end.

**Luna-please review I would really love hearing from you.**

**Hidan-(walks on stage followed by Kakuzu) so you finally f***ing decided to post this s***(authoress flinches a little)**

**Kakuzu-(slaps Hidan upside the head) don't cuss at Luna unless you want to see the inside of Zetsu's stomach again.**

**Hidan-shudders-mumbles-don't want to f***ing go there again(while eye twitches)**

**All except Hidan-(bows)please review.  
**


	7. Unusual pets strange meetings pt 1

Unusual pets strange meetings pt 1

**Luna: Hey Tobi wanna do the disclaimer?(asks halfheartedly)  
**

**Tobi: sure thing Luna-sempai, Luna does not own naruto, now please read and don't forget to review ^^**

**Tobi: Luna-sempai why are you sad?**

**Luna:(trying not to cry) sniff, sniff,(fails) wahhhhhhhhh my pet rat draco died its not fair, I loves him wahhhhhh**

**Zetsu:(hugs Luna and rubs her back) shhhhh shhhh its alright you know he loved you, shhhh(pats head and scratches ears)**

**R.I.P. Draco the rat July 13 2008  
**

When the bell range ending 4th hour I said a rushed goodbye to everyone, kissed Zetsu on the cheek and ran all the way to my locker, got my stuff and headed out the doors towards my apartment. My apartment was 25 minutes from the school,

and I ran all the way there. My apartment was A4 on the ground floor and my landlord said pets were allowed but only small pets, when I showed him my pet he almost said I had to leave. I convinced him into letting me rent the apartment, saying

that my pet would not harm anyone or escape (wiggles eyebrows). When I opened the door went in and locked it behind me, I took five deep and calming breaths and thought "_oh boy, oh boy, I'm dead diddly done for. No one in the pack was _

_supposed to know my last name, well mine in particular"._ Because everyone had heard of my famous, notorious, murdering parents Lilly and Jack Uchiha, they were never caught until I was three and then they were put in jail, the reason I was

afraid of the others finding out was because my parents had killed a very distant cousin of Itachi's, my parents had changed their names a few times but they forgot to change mine and that's why I was worried. When my parents were put in jail, I

went to live with my aunt and then moved to Konoha when I was old enough. I dropped my keys and backpack on the floor. Now my house was plain, it had a couch, a coffee table in front of the couch, TV, game stations my DDR game was currently

hooked up, a kitchen, two bedrooms, and a bathroom. My bedroom was the door with all the animal stickers and posters on it, the other room was a guest room; I went into my bedroom after dropping my keys and backpack on the floor. My room was nothing like the rest of my house: the walls were painted black with red clods on them, my carpet was the same my bed

was near the window that looked out into a field of wild wheat, my bed sheets were black and my pillow was blood red, I had a desk near the head of the bed, a bookcase stuffed with books (mostly manga, and other literature) and a few dragon statues, a dresser that was a light blue with my stereo on it and some CD's mostly country, but I had rock and pop rock too,

and a closet full of my clothes and other crap. Now on the desk sat a cage and in that cage was the reason I was almost not allowed to stay, because the animal I had as a pet was a big, fat, black rat named Draco (this is my actual pet I do have a rat named Draco). Every time my friends came over they went to my room first and played with Draco. I looked at the clock

on the wall at the foot of my bed it read 3:30p.m., I had enough time between now and the meeting to: clean, make a snack, and check my homework. The cleaning was boring but it got done, I finished my snack which consisted of a pb

sandwich, chips, and a coke and checked my math homework. When I next looked at the clock on the living room wall it read 6:25p.m. (It takes me forever to clean my house, I'm lazy). I put my homework away, got Draco out and we sat on the couch watching TV, with Draco sitting in my bra and watching with his head sticking out of my shirt. Zetsu was always the first

person to arrive, so just as we got started watching a House re-run, the doorbell range and there was Zetsu and the others were with him as well, except for Pein and Konan and I even saw Haru too. I gave Zetsu a questioning look as everyone came in and I shut the door, they said "**l**e**a**d**e**r**-**s**a**m**a **s**a**i**d **H**a**r**u c**o**u**l**d **c**o**m**e **t**o**o". I nodded my head. Everyone moved to my

room, but stopped when I said that Draco was with me (he hid in my shirt when the doorbell rang), Draco than popped his head out scaring Deidara and making him scream like a little girl, to which we all laughed including Deidara even though his

face was red from embarrassment. This went on for a few seconds until Deidara spotted my DDR game and immediately asked " DDR! Can I play it un, please, please, please, un?" giving me puppy dog eyes how could I resist that. "sure you can, anyone want to play him?". Deidara was wicked at DDR, and had beaten everyone, except Tobi, Haru, Zetsu and myself,

Zetsu and I knew we could not beat him and Tobi never played, and I didn't know if Haru did either. "hey Haru since your new to my house, let me give you short tour" "ok" "the kitchen is through the door by the TV, down the hall are three doors.

The two on the left are the guest room and my room is the door with the stickers and posters on it. That leaves the room on

the right as the bathroom, any questions?" "Yeah what's the guest room for?" I wiggled my eyebrows and he gave me a

confused look "the guest room is only used whenever the others get the major urge to mate, if you get my drift" I told him still wiggling my eyebrows, his face turned pink a few seconds after he got my drift, I just laughed softly and we walked back

to the living room to see if anyone had beaten Deidara, and it turned out that Tobi had beaten him. Everyone gathered around Tobi to congratulate him "maybe next time Deidara" "yeah that was fun un, hey Sasori-danna next time will you play

with me?" "We'll see Deidara we'll see" Sasori replied while wearing a smirk, I just rolled my eyes at Deidara's implied double meaning. "way to go Tobi, we should celebrate the vic-"just as I was about to finish that sentence the doorbell rang, when I

opened the door there was Pein and Konan with three boxes of pizza "hello" "hey" they said as I let them through "just set them down to the table guys" I looked around to see who was in the living room, Naruto and Sasuke were making out on

the couch, Itachi and Kisame I could hear in the kitchen making out, and from my position in the hall I could hear Deidara and Sasori making out, Pein and Konan were just talking, now the only ones missing were Hidan and Kakuzu and being in the

hallway I could hear moans coming from the guest room and knew I would have to change the sheets in case some other couple got the urge to mate, because my room was off limits for that kind of thing.


	8. Unusual pets strange meetings pt 2

Unusual pets strange meetings part 2

**Hidan: since Luna is grieving over the loss of Draco(even though it's been two fucking years) i will do the disclaimer.**

**Hidan: ahem, Zetsu's rose does not fucking own naruto so don't fucking sue her.**

**Zetsu: Hidan i hope you will take back what you said or i will eat you like last time(referring to my other story Zetsu's hunger, go read it please)**

**Hidan: alright! alright ! I fucking take it back ! Pleeease don't eat me(shivers violently).  
**

While walking back into the living room I found everyone still gathered around Tobi. Tobi was finally able to push through, but he tripped on the DDR mat and fell in to Haru who was unfortunately or fortunately standing outside the group. Well

when everyone gathered round we found Tobi on top of Haru, not only was he on top of Haru but when Tobi fell his lips crashed with Haru's. Their accidental kiss lasted three seconds before Tobi broke the kiss and got off Haru. Tobi grinned sheepishly and held out his hand for Haru to take, Haru was wearing a mischievous grin when he grabbed Tobi's hand and

pulled himself up, but I guess Haru pulled too hard because he sent Tobi falling down on top of him again, causing them to

kiss a second time but this time it was longer and more passionate, and Tobi was kissing back. Everyone that was watching was laughing, clapping and cheering for Tobi and Haru, we were all happy Tobi finally found someone. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to find Pein "go get Hidan and Kakuzu while we gently break these two apart so we can start the

meeting" "hai Leader-sama, where will we be discussing the meeting?" I asked him "we will talk in your room like last time" "hai Leader-sama" and with that I went to get Hidan and Kakuzu, all the while thinking 'hmm…it's been a while since they

have seen my room, the last time we gathered for a meeting, my room had white walls and a beige carpet.' I remember asking the landlord if I could paint the walls and buy new carpet and he agreed. I had fun painting the walls and I had some people come in and put down new carpet. I was at the guest room now, so I knocked twice, covered my eyes with my hand

and stuck my head in the door, I was me with disapproving tones "What the fuck do you want Luna, can't you see we are fucking busy here" "sorry Hidan but we are about to start the meeting. Finish and get dressed in the right clothes then come to my room" "understood Luna, we will only be a few more minutes "that was Kakuzu, then came Hidan's reply "yeah I got it

you dirty bitch" I did not flinch when he called me that, I was used to Hidan's cussing and it was just the way he showed that he cared for me. None the less I heard a **s**mack and Hidan cussing under his breath than he said "sorry Luna you know I don't mean anything by it" "I know Hidan, it's ok" I brought my head back and closed the door chuckling slightly and went to

join the others in my room. I opened my door and found the others just milling around with their partners. I went to Draco's cage and put him back inside it, "Leader-sama I have informed Hidan and Kakuzu they should be here shortly" "good, we will begin when they get here" "so how do you like my room everyone?" I got various responses, I was about to turn around

when someone grabbed me around my middle and said "hey babe" **"come here often"** "Zetsu" I said turning in his arms and kissing him full on the mouth my tail happily wagging, that got everyone in the room to either snicker or wolf-whistle as we broke the kiss, I gave him a hug which he returned and I went over to my bed with Zetsu following me like a puppy. There was a knock on

the door and like we were trained for it we all turned towards the bedroom door, "Enter" Pein told them. It was just a habit

Pein had that he had to say enter when there was a knock on the door, he did this at school too, it got everyone laughing. Hidan and Kakuzu came in, shut the door and proceeded to plop down in front of the door, with Hidan sitting in Kakuzu's lap. "Now that everyone is here we will begin. First off Luna, what is the name of the design on the walls, second we are going

to discuss what name we will be called at school, third Luna you **will** explain why your last name is Uchiha is that clear?" there was a choirs of hai all around and a double hai from me. "well I had asked my landlord if I could paint the walls and get new carpet, he agreed and I looked on this website for wall designs and saw a picture that had a black background with red

clouds on it called Akatsuki (1) and thought that looked cool so I bought the paint and a big cloud stencil and painted my walls. I had some people come in and I asked if they could do the same the carpet as the walls. So here we have my carpet

and walls." I smiled as I finished my tale, than Pein said "Now we will decide on a name for us. Any suggestions?" "I like the

name of Luna's wall design" Naruto supplied. "I second that" said Sasuke "hmm…all those in favor of Akatsuki say hai" Pein told us, everyone said hai "good now Luna will you kindly tell us why your last name is Uchiha please" "yeah" I replied

halfheartedly. Zetsu was leaning against the backboard of my bed, so I made myself comfortable resting against his chest "here we go." And I began my story. My aunt Kelly turned my parents into the police, now I will tell you.

Flashback:

_My dad was an Uchiha and my mom was my aunt Kelly's sister, my is an Uzumaki, so yes I am Naruto and Sasuke's very distant cousin, as you all know my parents were put in jail for murdering people, but they did not start out that way. They were in a car accident that put them in a coma, when they came out of it they had a bit of brain damage and every time someone on TV killed others and got away, my parents would go after them and that was fine if they would have just caught and turned the _

_people in, but Lilly and Jack did not do that they killed the killers and that would have been ok if they did not start killing innocent people too and it would have continued if Lilly had not gotten pregnant with me. They stopped doing that until I was born then _

_they went back to killing criminals and innocents, while my aunt would watch me. It happened when I was three years old, my parents had already left the house, and my aunt was on her way over when she saw my parent's car at a gas station, they were inside about to shoot some guy because he was robbing the place, my aunt did not know about my parents' condition so she thought they were robbing the place too. Aunt Kelly called 911 and the police arrived and arrested the guy and my parents. They took my aunts statement and she came to my house, packed my stuff and took me to live with her. I lived with my aunt until I was 14 then when I started high school I moved into this apartment._

End of flashback

"That's my story, believe me or don't that's your choice, I really don't care." I was done explaining and I felt exhausted, but I also felt better when the silence became unbearable

I asked "so am I still aloud to be an Akatsuki member?" "of course you are, you're our friend and we all love you, right guys" "yeah" I was stunned I couldn't believe I had such good friends. "Shall we call this meeting to a close?" Pein asked us, we all nodded. The rest of the evening was spent eating cold pizza and playing DDR and a few of us spent the time making out or

in Hidan and Kakuzu's case making love in the guest room. It was around 11:30 when everyone went home and I was exhausted, I went into my room and got dressed for bed, I turned my stereo on and went to sleep and hoped that my dreams were peaceful._"It was a beautiful night the moon was shining and I was standing on a hill that was a little bit away form _

_the school land the whole Akatsuki was there and the prom was going on in the gym, we were all gathered on the hill with our boyfriends/girlfriends, than Zetsu came up to me and before he could say anything I handed him a lily and said"_** 'you are my sunshine, my only sunshine you make me happy when skies are gray,'** I woke to my phone playing that song, I forgot last night that I set it before bed. I turned off the alarm and got ready for school.


	9. Scary movies, cuddling, and sleepovers 1

Scary movies, cuddling, and sleepovers pt 1

Today was like yesterday except Guy-sensei and Rock Lee were back in gym and Haru was now sitting in the oak tree with Tobi asleep against his chest, it seems that's what everyone was doing when I got to the tree, I was about to join them when I got

an idea, I stood up and backed up a few paces and shouted **"HEY GUYS! HOW ABOUT WE GO RENT A MOVIE THIS WEEKEND!!"** my shouting startled everyone awake and caused them to fall out of the tree to the ground, those sitting on the right fell on top of Zetsu and those on the left fell on top of Naruto and Sasuke and I was laughing my head off and wagging my tail, when my eyes cleared I saw that everyone was glaring at me, "come on guys don't look at me like that, so you want to rent a movie

this weekend?" "Ok" "so what movie do we want to rent?" "How about The Ring" suggested Naruto, "Saw 4" said Zetsu, we took a vote, well almost one more was suggested by Haru "The Grudge", then we took a vote and the winner was The

Grudge. Today was Friday so after school we met at the oak tree to discuss plans. "So we are all agreed that we're going to watch 'The Grudge' right." There was a shout of yes and so we all set out to blockbuster to pick up the movie. "Ok whose house are we watching it at?" I asked, no one put their hand up so I volunteered, we rented the DVD, bought our favorite

Snacks and we headed to my house. When we got to my apartment we put the movie in and turned off the lights, everyone sat next to their partners, now I don't know about anyone else but I hate when unexpected happens and you are not ready for it, so I was not expecting Hidan to scream when Karen run into Kayako Saeki and the spirit women croaks, I paused the

movie and we all looked at Hidan whose ears were red from embarrassment "what? Not my fault I can't deal with scary shit" "awe but I think you look cute when you scream" Kakuzu told him giving Hidan a quick kiss and a hug; we all rolled our eyes and thought they made a cute couple. I unpaused the movie and at every scary part all the ukes hid their faces in their

seme's shoulders, when the movie was over I made a suggestion "hey since tomorrow is Saturday why don't you all spend the night here with me" "you really don't mind?" asked Naruto grinning foxishly "you sure about this" said Pein "guys it's no problem just go home and get extra clothes and your sleeping bags and come back here." I watched them leave than made to get everything ready for the sleepover.


	10. Scary movie cuddling and sleepovers pt 2

Scary movie cuddling and sleepovers pt 2

The minuet everyone was back at my apartment and was inside, it began to rain, and you could hear the thunder and see the lightning. While everyone piled their things in a corner, I noticed that every time it thundered Tobi would cover his ears and I thought "_hmm…he seems to be afraid of thunder, but I know something that may help."_ I went and stood on the couch and said "hey um…I would like to say that when I was a baby I was scared of thunder but I remember my mom singing this song to calm me down and the only reason I say this is because Tobi maybe scared of thunder too, so I would like to sing this song if that is ok?" I turned to Tobi and whispered "don't worry just hold tight to Haru ok" I got a nod from Tobi, than Pein gave the ok to sing.

**Little child be not afraid**

**Though rain pounds harsh against the glass**

**Like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger**

**For I am here tonight**

**Little child be not afraid **

**Though thunder explodes and lightning flash**

**Illuminates your tear-stained face**

**I am here tonight**

**And someday you'll know **

**That nature is so**

**The same rain that draws you near me **

**Falls on rivers and land **

**On forest and sand**

**And makes the beautiful world that you see **

**In the morning**

**Little child be not afraid **

**Though storm clouds mask your beloved moon**

**And its candlelight beams still keep pleasant dreams**

**I am here tonight**

**Little child be not afraid**

**Though wind makes creatures of our trees **

**And their branches to hands there not real understand **

**For I am here tonight**

**And someday you'll know **

**That nature is so**

**The same rain that draws you near me **

**Falls on rivers and land **

**On forest and sand**

**And makes the beautiful world that you see **

**In the morning**

**For you know once even I was a child**

**And I was afraid but a gentle someone always came **

**To dry all my tears and trade sweet sleep for fears**

**And to give a kiss goodnight**

**But now I am grown and these years have shown **

**That rains apart of how life goes **

**But its dark and its late so I'll hold you and wait **

**Till your frightened eyes do close and I hope that**

**You'll know**

**That nature is so**

**The same rain that draws you near me **

**Falls on rivers and land **

**On forest and sand**

**And makes the beautiful world that you see **

**In the morning**

**Everything's fine in the morning**

**The rain will be gone in the morning**

**But you'll still be here in the morning.**

I finished singing and all my friends applauded and I took a bow and got off the couch. "Hey any one up for truth or dare?" "hell yeah" "bring it on" was the reply so we moved the coffee table and sat in a circle while I went in the kitchen and got an empty coke-a-cola bottle and put it in the middle, I gave the bottle a spin and it landed on Hidan "well truth of dare." "dare" "alright you have to go the

entire sleepover without cussing and if you can't you have to walk around school for one full day wearing a sign that says I play with my little pony got it" "yeah, oh and your f-I mean crazy weird" "oh close one and thanks". Hidan spun the bottle and it landed on Konan "ok Konan you have to kiss Luna on the lips for ten seconds" I gave Hidan a look "so trying to get me back for your no cussing dare hmm" "duh" Konan and I both shrugged and lip locked for the ten seconds and went to sit back down, Hidan had his mouth open and I smugly replied "didn't think I'd do it huh, ha" chuckling he closed

his mouth and Konan spun the bottle, it landed on Naruto "you have to wear one of Luna's dresses for the rest of the night until we go to bed" Naruto blushed, sighed and went to put on one of my dresses and came back wearing my red spaghetti strap dress that hung to his ankles, he then spun the bottle and it landed on Sasuke, (this game was turning into just a dare game), now I have heard some weird dares before but the dare Sasuke had to do was stranger still, Naruto had this evil look in his eye and he had this grin like a fox and we all shivered " you have to sing the cuppycake

song while wearing a pink ribbon in your hair" Sasuke blushed bigger than all out doors and as for the rest of us we laughed our butts off, all except for Itachi who quietly chuckled, I went to my room and got a pink ribbon out of my drawer and put it in Sasuke's hair, he stood in the middle of the circle and started singing and as he sang he would glare at everyone who laughed. When he finished, he sat down, took the ribbon out of his hair, and gave Naruto his best death-glare, I decided that was enough for now so I made a suggestion "hey why don't we stop for now and watch a movie, what do you guys think?" everyone nodded and I got a relived look from Naruto and Hidan "but you still can't cuss Hidan" I laughed when he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from cussing. "So which

movie type do you want to watch? I have thriller, comedy, romantic, though those are only chick flicks, so which kind?" everyone said their choice at the same time but I heard most of them say thriller except for Tobi who wanted comedy. "The only thriller I own is Sweeney Todd with Johnny Depp in it" at this Konan gave a fan girl scream making Pein jump and the rest of us sweatdrop, "ok then, Sweeney Todd it is". I put the movie in and everyone gathered round the TV before I pushed play I turned to Hidan and said "since the game is on hold you may cuss and it won't count against you" "alright finally, damn Luna you're a pain in my ass sometimes you know" "yeah but I enjoy being a pain in your butt" I looked at Kakuzu he looked relived and gave Hidan a quick kiss and said "damn I

did not think I would miss you cussing so much, I love you man" "love you too Kuzu" I turned away before I had a fan girl moment, though at that point when I turned my head my lips connected with Zetsu's, we stayed that way until Pein cleared his throat and we broke apart, "we have to stop meeting like this" "I know so why don't you sit on my lap" **"yeah come on over here baby, sit on papa's lap awhile"** "you dog you" I than pushed play and the movie began. Sweeney Todd is my fav movie of all time and I could tell it would soon be Zetsu's as well, when an actor or actress sang, we all sang with them, though when people began eating pies that were made out of other people, I noticed a few different reactions, Zetsu was drooling, Hidan kept mumbling 'what a waste of a good

sacrifice to Jashin', Kakuzu looked interested in how much business was booming, Konan looked board as did Pein, and Sasori, Tobi, Haru, Deidara, and Kisame looked like they were about to puke and Itachi had fallen asleep with his head on Kisame's lap, and as for Naruto and Sasuke they looked liked they would soon be come vegetarians. When the movie was over I looked at the clock on the wall

it read 1:30 a.m. I thought _"I wonder if anyone is sleepy yet"_ I had barely finished my thought when Tobi yawned thus making the others yawn and one by one they got their sleeping bags out and changed in to pj's, Naruto having to first take off my red dress before getting into his pj's and when everyone had settled down "oh by the way Hidan" I said with a mischievous grin on my face "I lied

when I said cussing would not count against you, so you have to wear the sign on Monday" "you-you-gah fine whatever." After that we all went to sleep, with Hidan and Kakuzu in the guest room and everyone else sleeping next to their lovers, "goodnight Zetsu, sweet dreams, I love you" "I love you too Luna, **yeah I love you too luney-toon", **before I went to sleep I gave Zetsu a goodnight kiss, and since it was still raining, I listened to the rain awhile before finally falling asleep.


	11. A trip to the store oh no!

A trip to the store oh no!

I would usually sleep late on Saturday but I ended up waking up anyway. Zetsu had asked last night if he could sleep in my room in his sleeping bag and I agreed, Zetsu was the reason I woke up, I flipped my cell phone open and the time read 4:00 in the morning _"if I did not love him, I would kill him for waking me up"_ I thought, Zetsu was moaning in his sleep, so I crawled over to the edge of my bed and looked at him, it seems Zetsu was having a very erotic dream, if the tent in his pants was anything to go by, when Zetsu rolled over on his stomach I laid on my back on the bed, if the light had

been on my face would have looked redder than a cherry and as I thought more about what kind of dream Zetsu was having I sat up and felt something warm and wet on my lips, licking them I tasted blood "_oh great now my nose is bleeding" _I thought "well serves me right for thinking perverted thoughts" I got out of bed being careful not to wake Zetsu, I went to the bathroom and cleaned my face off, went back to my room and went back to sleep. I slept for a few more hours, than checked my phone, it read 10:00, I sat up and stretched got out of bed and got dressed making sure Zetsu was still asleep and went in to the kitchen, checking the refrigerator, and cabinets, I found I had nothing to eat "_well that's just great, why did I not buy groceries when I got the chance" _"now what am I going

feed everyone" "you could go buy groceries at the store" I jumped when Zetsu suddenly started speaking, I had not even heard him enter the kitchen, I turned around and hugged him, and while he held me, he played with my hair and I sighed relaxing into his touch. Looking up I asked "so how did you sleep?" "Pretty good" **"so very good" "**oh really well what did you dream about?" I smiled as Zetsu's cheeks were dusted pink "we-well it was" "**some dream baby maybe we could show you instead" **"now wait a minuet no need to show her". Zetsu then got quiet and I knew he was having a

conversation with himself mentally, sometime during the talking he let go of me and I left the kitchen to tell Pein about the food situation, coming upon the living room found everyone slowly but surely waking up. I moved through the awaking bodies to where Pein was he was pulling on a shirt when I said "Leader-sama, I don't have any food for breakfast, but I will treat everyone to breakfast at shortcakes, then I need to go shopping for food" "very well then, I will make the announcement. Everyone" Pein shouted fully waking everyone up "today we will eat breakfast at shortcakes, then we

will help Luna go grocery shopping, is that clear" "hai", it took a few minutes for everyone to get ready, then we headed out of my apartment and I locked my door. I got quite a lot of looks from my neighbors who had never seen 12 boys and one girl come out of my apartment before, I rolled my eyes at them and headed for the bus stop, we all lived near the school but everything else was five miles from the school, hence we took the bus. We got on board and took off, 45 minutes later we stopped at shortcakes and got off the bus, breakfast was good and there was only one little mishap when our waitress started flirting with Tobi and Haru got very possessive, scooting Tobi closer and kissing him on the lips made the waitress realize they were gay and left them alone, everyone

chipped in when we finished to pay for the bill so Kakuzu would not have a heart attack when the bill came. We left shortcakes and walked a few blocks to Wal-Mart, when we entered the store I felt a shiver go down my back and I just knew that something would go wrong. I had divided my list up evenly and gave one part to each team and we split up to search for the goods, Zetsu and I ended up in the meat department looking for chicken, hamburger and hotdogs, every few minutes Zetsu would have to wipe his mouth because he was drooling at how much meat there was. We got our part of the list and went searching for the others, then we gathered at the front of the store, but we were missing two people, Sasori and Deidara. Those two were supposed to get eggs, milk, and bread; we

had no idea where they were until we heard a mini explosion coming from the bread isle, pushing our carts we raced over to find an entire shelf of bread had been blown up and Sasori and Deidara were buried under a pile of bread, we pulled them out and waited for their explanation "you see a shopper started hitting on my donna un and she would not stop un" "yes I tried to tell her I already had a boyfriend, but she would not leave me alone" "she than had the nerve to say un 'leave this ugly bitch and I bet I can show you a better time' un, I got really mad then un, and I would have

blown her up un if donna had not thrown my art at the bread shelf instead un". "my dear Dei-chan, you do know that murder is against the law, how would we be able to see each other if you are in jail" Deidara paled than threw his arms around Sasori crying and apologizing while Sasori just held his blond and rubbed soothing circles on his back, Deidara than apologized to the shopper who was just staring at the burnt shelf. I pinched the bridge of my nose trying not to get angry, Zetsu moved my hand away from my nose and kissed me and my anger left immediately as I kissed him back, as he pulled away he brought me closer and just held me, I sighed and hugged him back and said "thanks I needed that" he just laughed and patted my head. We paid for the food and took another bus back to the apartment.


	12. Halloween fright fest

Halloween fright fest

September came and went and October came cold and wet. The weeks flew by and soon it was a week before Halloween and the school was going to do a haunted house, the Akatsuki were excited because we get to dress up and scare everyone for a few hours, than we go around the neighborhood playing pranks on everyone, while still dressed up in our costumes. I was sitting in math class

and Zetsu and I were discussing what we were going to be for Halloween. "hey, how about we do a pair costume, you know you be something and I will be something that goes together" "sounds cool" **"yeah, yeah but what are we going to be baka" **"we could be…hmm, how about I be your victim, you know you could like hold a fake arm in your mouth and I could wear a bloody shirt and be screaming, that would so scare everyone what'cha think?" "I think that's brilliant" "**yeah babe we already think you look delicious" **Zetsu than stole a kiss which turned into a make-out session, well

until Iruka-sensei came in and cleared his throat causing us to break apart blushing and class began. Math in my opinion was boring and class would have gone slower had Zetsu not grabbed my hand and squeezed it, causing me to take a quick look around than give him a kiss on the cheek, class ended and after that the day sped by and we met the others by the oak tree to discuss ideas for the sets of the haunted house. "so what is everyone doing and what are your costumes? " I asked "Sasuke and I are going to be zombies and we are going to chase people" Naruto informed us, "Itachi

and I, well we are dressing up as a shark and a weasel, I am going to be swimming in the indoor pool and Itachi is going to chase people there acting like a rabid weasel." Kisame said, I raised an eyebrow but said nothing, Sasori and Deidara were going to do a booth where you stick your hand in a bowl and guess what it feels like, they would dress up as mad scientists, Pein, Konan, Tobi and Haru were going to dress up as animals and gross people out by mating in their costumes, Hidan and Kakuzu were setting up a booth and selling cookies, pastries, and drinks dressed up as a married

couple, with Hidan wearing the wedding dress, Hidan said he would also make everything to eat and drink. With our mini meeting finished we all went home. Over the next few days school was closed so we could decorate and set up booths and make our costumes. I was able to get to the morgue and ask if we could borrow a severed arm as a prop for our costume, but we could not, though we did get to draw a sketch of an arm so we could make a fake one. It was only 4 days until Halloween and everything was ready, the booths, the costumes and Hidan would make the food and then come to

school. It was around midnight and Zetsu and I were sitting on the porch, (Zetsu had come over earlier to play me at DDR, I beat him) the moon was out and almost full, I placed my hand on his and began to hum the words to a song, Zetsu looked at me and asked "what are you humming?" "Oh, I'm humming the words to 'when you say nothing at all' by Alison Krause, have you heard it before?" "No, why don't you sing it to us" **"yeah sing it to us you sexy thing you, but before you do" **"we have something to tell you" **"something I've-aw forget this crap man, we love you, there we said it we love you" **I sat there stunned I had loved Zetsu since we were kids and this doused my fears about how they felt for me, I could not help it, I cried, they looked hurt, so I glomped them and kissed

every visible spot I could find, their neck, jaw, cheek, and the top part of their chest "I love you too, you idiot, what took you so long" I kissed them once more and this time it lasted longer and I felt like I was flying over the moon, when we broke apart I said "we are so going to kick booty at the haunted house ya with me" "yeah" "**baby yeah". **That night Zetsu stayed over but he insisted that he

sleep in the guest room, which was fine by me, I was not ready for anything big yet, but I was happy, we were together and nothing would split us apart. That night I had the best sleep of my life, blissfully dreaming. There was only two days left till Halloween. The first day came and went. Now Halloween was on Friday and Wednesday was already over. Everyone was excited, principal Tsunade let everyone come to school in costume, my friends and I laughed and joked about how we looked although my friends liked mine and Zetsu's costumes the rest were grossed out, I bought a fake arm and covered it with some blood make-up and gave it to Zetsu, I than cut one sleeve off of an old T-shirt and covered that in blood make-up and I put some on my face for added affect. The

others costumes looked great, Pein, Konan, Tobi and Haru had dressed up like wolves and Itachi and Kisame's costumes looked cute, Deidara and Sasori's mad scientists costumes were covered in blood, slime, and had dirt on it too, I could not help but to take a picture of Naruto's and Sasuke's zombie costumes they really pulled the look off, I also took pics of Hidan in a wedding dress and Kakuzu in a tux, and I did it all with my cell phone. We could not wait for school to be over because tomorrow is Halloween. School was much more fun with everyone dressed up and the day passed

very quickly. We met up at my apartment for a before Halloween party it was a blast. School was cancelled for today (2) so we could all get into our assigned places. The haunted house started at 7 and ended around 10; the people would start off in the main building and then work their way to the theater for a talent show. Naruto and Sasuke were great they chased people down the halls yelling 'brains, brains, give us brains' they would chase people guiding them to Deidara and Sasori who were having fun terrorizing the younger kids with their booth, next came a sort of intermission where you could buy drinks and food and have your picture taken with any of my friends you had previously met. Then you would walk down a few more halls and you came to Pein, Konan, Tobi and

Haru who did a great job grossing people out by mating, from there you through a side door into the gym, where Zetsu would chase me with the fake arm, while I chased people trying to get away from Zetsu, I would lead them to the indoor pool. Where they would then be chased around the pool, (we put down carpet so no one would slip and fall into the pool) by Itachi dressed in a weasel outfit with whipped cream around his mouth, then Kisame would jump out of the water and growl at people than sink back in again, Itachi would then guide them out the gym doors and lead them to

the theater. The talent show went off without a hitch, Naruto and Sasuke did jokes, Pein and Konan sang creepy Halloween songs, Tobi and Haru juggled 10 basketballs between them, Deidara and Sasori showed off their art, Itachi and Kisame did a funny skit (who knew Itachi could do funny), Hidan and Kakuzu got one of the other students, who dressed like a preacher, to fake marry them gaining Hidan and Kakuzu a few awes and hisses from the crowed. Zetsu and I did a skit where he chased me, ripped my arm off and then chased me some more trying to eat the rest of me. There were many other students who all did great and at the end we got Iruka-sensei to take a picture of all my friends and me in our costumes in front of the school, all in all it was the most fun night of my life, oh how I wished it would never end. Man I could not wait until next Halloween.


	13. Thanksgiving now thats a big bird

Thanksgiving now that's a big bird

It was November and soon it would be thanksgiving, but we still had a lot of planning to do before that. We all met under the oak tree to discuss plans. "So where are we having it this year?" I asked, last year we had thanksgiving at Kakuzu's house, because like the Uchiha's, the Taki's had a mansion, and (Taki is Kakuzu's last name) with three floors, two dining halls and 24 bedrooms, with each

bedroom having its own bathroom plus it had nine other bathrooms. "We can have thanksgiving at our house, right Sasuke, I already talked it over with our parents" Itachi informed us, so it was decided we would dine at the Uchiha's on thanksgiving. The Uchiha mansion had three floors and it had the same number of bedrooms and bathrooms as the Taki's but they only had one dining room. I had been there once when Sasuke had invited Naruto and me over for his birthday, his house was so big you could play hide and seek and stay hidden for hours. The rest of the week went by quiet

slowly and was very boring, I almost slept through all of my classes including gym, (we were watching a boring movie) I was glad when launch came around so I could eat, than spend the rest of the day making out with Zetsu, no one was surprised and they all mumbled out a 'finally', I heard them and rolled my eyes, kissing Zetsu was like we were kissing for the first time again. He had this taste

like the smell of fresh grass and pine needles and I absolutely love that smell, then the bell rang and I whined when Zetsu pulled away, he chuckled, helped me up and pulled me into a hug, I snuggled into him while he ran a hand through my hair and held me around the waist. The rest of the day went by quickly, after that and after school I met Zetsu and we walked into town and saw Madagascar 2 back to the wild, it was hilarious after that we went to a Mexican restaurant and had a chili pepper eating contest, I whooped Zetsu by eating two more peppers than he did, we then took the bus back

to where the houses and apartments were, he walked me to my door and gave me a quick kiss goodnight, "I love you so much" "**baby you are one fine woman" **"you were kind to me when no one else was," "**of course she was, but then again she was not popular either" **"don't be mean to _MY_ girl" **"she is OUR girl you nutcase" **"guys, guy's would you stop, if you're gonna fight, let me get the camcorder first" I said jokingly "baby that's cold" **"yeah , I like it when your cold, keep going fine ass, you make me so hot and I love it", **I rolled my eyes and chuckled, giving Zetsu a longer kiss, after that he ruffled my hair, said one more goodnight and went home, that night I was as light as a feather and as I went to sleep I thought to myself, life could not get any better. The next day found

Zetsu outside my door, the only thing was he rang the door bell after I finished getting out of the shower "I was wondering if you-you" he never finished his sentence because I opened my door and when he saw me, his eyes grew wide and his nose was bleeding, he then closed his Venus fly-trap so he could not freak out anymore, "hey Zetsu, um…what did you want?" "We were wondering if you wanted to walk to school together?" **"damn baby woohoo yeah, you want us to help you get dressed because damn that tuned me on so fast" **I thought about it for a second then told them no, i didn't hear his reply it was muffled by his plant. I grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. "sure just let me get dressed first, you can look now I really don't mind" "alright" he opened his plant and his nose started to bleed again **"damn honey you have some big boobs sooo nice"**, I looked down at myself to see that the towel had slipped down to revel my cleavage "whoops" I said quickly pulling the towel up "make yourself at home ok" the minute I stopped talking Zetsu ran to the bathroom, I just laughed and went to my room. When I was dressed I met Zetsu in the living room, "so feeling better" I said

smirking, his response was to press his lips to mine, I moaned into the kiss while his hands roamed my body, one hand went up my shirt and the other strayed to my pants and he ran that hand down the inside of my thigh making me moan more than before, I pulled away panting "whoa. Boy, come on let's go before we're late for school" he kissed my head, we grabbed out school bags and after locking the door left for school holding hands. When we got there we met the rest of Akatsuki and went inside, before I got one foot through the door Zetsu pinched my butt making me jump and say

"gah" I rubbed my butt and looked at him, he was smiling and wiggling his eyebrows, our display caused my friends to make that annoying ohhing sound, they were also laughing "shut up, you all are bunch of dorks." The rest of the day went by fast, and nothing major happened until Thanksgiving, no one had to make any food we just had to bring our selves, the Uchiha's chief would make all the food. I thought it was funny that we all came to the Uchiha's at the same time, we came in and went to the dining room, the spread was amazing, there was mashed potatoes, two kinds of gravy, corn bread, cranberries, corn, noodles, and the biggest turkey I had ever seen (ok maybe not that big). Dinner was great and we almost ended up starting a food fight but Itachi stopped us with his families famous death glare, after dinner came dessert, than we played hide and seek and we stayed hidden on purpose (1). When we left it was close to midnight, but that was the best Thanksgiving I've ever had.

1. Itachi had one of his maids count and try to find us, though Itachi told her to pretend to look, so we could spend time with our lovers.


	14. Mistletoe Kisses

**Hey everyone it's me Zetsu's rose I know it may seem like I have abandoned this story but I have not, so here is the latest chapter of my Zetsu's rose story re-uploaded. Please review and flames are welcome.**

**White Zetsu- well it sure has been awhile sense the authoress of this story has posted isn't it (looks disappointed at authoress)**

**Authoress-starts crying- I AM SO, SO, SO, SORRY FOR NOT POSTING! I have no excuse for this-(dose not dodge thrown items)**

**Zetsu-blocks all thrown items- Black Zetsu- Geez you idiot If you got hurt then who would finish the story baka! (Hits authoress upside the head)**

**Authoress-stops crying, gets her game face on-Thanks for that Zetsu, will you do the disclaimer please**

**Luna-walks on stage-hey what am I chopped liver! Zetsu baby! Lets both do the disclaimer 'k**

**Both Zetsu's-walks over and gives Luna a deep kiss leaving her a puddle of mush-laughs-welcome back Zetsu's rose and the authoress does not own Naruto, just Luna and Haru.**

Now Konoha almost never got any snow, and my friends and I were all wishing for a white Christmas. Just like Halloween the school decorated for Christmas as well, except they went overboard this year on the mistletoe it was everywhere, hanging from the ceiling, in the bathrooms, in the class rooms, and hanging on the door ways, I guess principal Tsunade must have been drunk off o the sake,

when she ordered the mistletoe, you could not go anywhere without getting kissed and it was causing problems all over the school. On Monday when we got to school I stopped my friends from going in and said "hold it guys I can hear some weird noises coming from inside the school", they all stopped and looked at my ears which where swiveling all over to catch all the noise, I could feel them

looking at the door when Naruto asked "so what do you-gulp-hear?" I heard the gulp and smirked saying "moaning" "moaning? That's all you hear, is fucking moaning!" yelled Hidan angrily, I just sighed and shook my head and then we went in and found everyone kissing under the mistletoe, "this is insane! How are supposed to study with all this kissing going on?" Naruto asked; everyone looked at him and said "you study?" Naruto sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his head "you know what I meant." I saw Sasuke smirk and I taped Naruto on the shoulder and pointed to the ceiling he looked up and faced palmed, Sasuke than kissed him and they stayed that way as they moved to their class room. I grabbed Zetsu's hand and pulled him toward Tsunade-sama's office, when we got there we told Ms Shizune that we wanted to see Tsunade-sama about the mistletoe problem. "Principal Tsunade-sama you need to take down around half of he mistletoe or else we're all going to be stuck kissing each other until Christmas is over" I told her, she looked at me and quirked an eyebrow while pointing to the ceiling, I looked up and pulled a Naruto. Zetsu and I were standing under that stupid plant, I rolled my eyes, shrugged my shoulders and kissed him, I would have pulled away to talk some more but Zetsu deepened the kiss, I would have enjoyed it to if Tsunade-sama had

not cleared her throat; "alright I see your point Luna-chan, I will get the janitor Orochimaru to take care of them. We should have everything back to normal soon" I shuddered at the mention of Orochimaru, I could not help it the man just creeped me out. "Thank you Tsunade-sama and next time try not to order any decorations while drunk please" "don't GIVE ME ORDERS BRAT" I jumped into Zetsu's arms when she shouted and we left to go to class. By Friday all but a few mistletoe were left on the doorway to each class and bathroom. The weeks before the week before Christmas went

like normal. It was Saturday and the Akatsuki was over at my house for a round of DDR, this time I played with Deidara and I whooped him, Zetsu played him next and won "dang Dei-chan you are losing your edge" Sasori said causing Deidara to pout, which in turn caused Sasori to glomp and kiss him. "I love it when you pout brat" "oh Danna un, I love you too yeah" "alright, alright enough of the mushy stuff, so are we doing x-mas gifts this year or what?" Konan asked as she looked around the room; "Tobi says we take a vote" "and I say we do gifts this year since Haru is now in Akatsuki" Pein voiced and we all agreed not wanting to get on his bad side. I was standing at the window when I saw something white float by and one by one more flakes fell and I could not help myself I

screamed and looked at everyone then sweat dropped as I realized that everyone was giving "wth" looks, well except for Zetsu they were looking around for the source that caused me to scream, they came over and lifted up my shirt, I guess thinking that Draco had bit me or something, but they just got a face full of my white bra and cleavage, I pulled my shirt down and hit their arm glaring at them while blushing, they just smiled innocently; I cleared my throat and said with a smile "you guys will not believe what's happing out there" at the continued "wth" looks I said with excitement dripping off my words "it's snowing out there, come on!" I ran and opened the door, we all rushed out to run in the snow. It was freezing cold but we did not care, we played until we could not feel our fingers and

toes any more, we had snow ball fights, made snowmen, the snow was falling fast and with fat flakes. I tried looking for Zetsu but they were making a snow angle and his black skin was covered by snow and he had closed his eyes, I didn't know where they were until I chose to make a snow angel right where they were laying; I heard a grunt and jumped up, I blushed and helped them up, "sorry about that babe your white side blends in with the snow" "it's fine, we were just surprised" **baby I like the feeling of you on me, you so fine. I could ravish you right here and now" **"we want to but we won't "I giggled at them and said "it's fine, come on inside and we'll continue this in my room" I winked at them and pulled their hand and we went inside to my room; the moment I closed and

locked the bedroom door Zetsu pulled me into a mind blowing kiss, we were moaning with pleasure our mouths moving against the other, they licked my lips asking to enter and I let them, tongues clashing in a battle for dominance, I gave in and let their tongue explore. Meanwhile their hands roamed under my shirt, rubbing and feeling my breasts and the other went to my waist line and rubbed

the inside of my thigh making me moan more, we broke apart panting and moved to the bed we would have continued further but there was a knock on the door ruining the moment, I unlocked the door, it was Tobi "um…Tobi is sorry to interrupt but Tobi was sent by Leader-sama to tell you that he has something to say to all of us." "alright Tobi we're coming" Tobi nodded and left the room but I saw the look of embarrassment on his face and thought "_poor guy oh well I know Haru will help him feel a lot better"_ I looked at Zetsu and had to suppress a giggle because half his face looked disappointed and the other half looked angry, so I went over and pushed him down on the bed into a sitting position and then straddled his hips, grinding against his pelvis; I wrapped my arms around

his neck and kissed him while still grinding, I could feel his hard cock pressed into my jeans. When I started grinding he growled from deep in his throat and put his hands under my butt and pulled me closer, squeezing me hard, I jumped and broke our kiss leaving both of us panting hard and I leaned forward so that our foreheads were touching, stared into his eyes and asked "think Leader-sama has waited long enough?" "y-you d-did all that just to make leader wait because he interrupted us?" my ears fell to the side of my head and my tail drooped I could tell Zetsu was upset well part of him any way "**damn we ought to take you now, what with that stunt you just pulled"** I flinched and black continued "**but I think that we better see what that pain in the ass wants first"** "I'm sorry, I-I did not mean to make you mad or tease you I just wanted to spend a few more minutes with you that's all" I told them tears forming in my eyes, I laid my head on their shoulder and a few tears fell, I heard Zetsu give a sigh and he rubbed my back, placing his chin on my head and I knew he was talking mentally to himself.

Zetsu's pov

"_So she did all that just because she wanted to spend a little more time with us huh? Geez she sure is weird sometimes but I just can't stay mad at her, can you?" __**"no I can't stay mad at her but she is such a tease that it just turns me on even more and then I want to do naughty things to her, but I get the feeling she'd get scared and would hate us, or well at least hate me right" **__"yes she would definitely hate you but I also think she would forgive you eventually. Why is our shirt wet?" __**"Oh**__** s**__h__**i**__t__**!"**__ "Crap we made her think we were mad at her even though we already forgave her, you rub her back and I'll hold her 'k" __**"ok"**_ we sat there on her bed holding her and beating ourselves up because we made the one person who cared the most about us cry and we felt terrible. We gently pulled her off of our shoulder and tilted her head up and gently kissed her lips and then each eye to make the tears stop, she looked up at us and smiled and we knew that she knew that we sorry for being so upset that it made her cry, she hugged us tight and got off our lap.

Luna's pov

I felt myself being pulled off their shoulder and kept my head down till they made me look up and then they kissed me gently on the lips and in that motion I could feel that they were sorry for making me cry, then they kissed my eyes, I looked up at them and smiled and hugged him tight and got off his lap. We got up and went to the living room-after first making a stop at the bathroom to wash my face and dry the wet spot on Zetsu's shirt-where everyone was gathered around Pein. "Alright Christmas is on Thursday so are we going to exchange gifts then or before?" there was a moment of silence than we said together 'before'. After that they left for their own homes with Zetsu and I both verbally apologizing to each other and kissing goodnight. Sunday and Monday came and went, though classes were still delayed by the mistletoe, hanging from the door ways. Tuesday it snowed some more and I decorated my apartment, I hung light on the door ways and decorated my little tree and put the presents for everyone under it, tomorrow we would exchange gifts, I was so excited I could hardly sleep. Wednesday it was still snowing and I set about getting ready for the gift

exchange, I made cookies, fudge, chips and dip with drinks, the party began at two p.m. and ended at seven p.m., everyone arrived between two and three and the gifts were exchanged, there was only one mishap when Hidan wanted to know if I kept any alcohol and Kakuzu hit him upside the head saying, 'that we are still under age and he did not want Hidan to throw up in his car, because it would cost money to get it cleaned and he was not spending any more money,' we all began to wonder how in the world these two had stayed together for so long when all they did was fight most of the time. But I could see the loving looks they gave each other even when they were fighting, and I just knew that everything would be alright. After everyone left and I turned off the lights, I watched channel 25 which was showing Christmas movies. Thursday I spent the day on a date with Zetsu, all in all the best Christmas I've ever had.


End file.
